Dear Seeker
by Prime627
Summary: Lyrics do not belong to me.) Predacons and Seekers are naturally enemies. The former killed the latter like the Seekers were pests, but Predaking has his Seeker and is determined to share his company. Only Starscream has other plans, and that's when Nature takes it from there. ((Did this to get me back into the typing mood))
_Dear rabbit my legs are getting weak chasing you_

 _The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew_

 _That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry_

 _And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right_

 _So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me._

Predaking wished the Seeker would stop running from him. His only glad thought was that he was herding the Seeker to his cave, and the Seeker was being gracious in complying. He bounded over burning plates, icy plates, cool plates, and warm ones for the Seeker, singing songs in his tongue for the Seeker to see that he was gentle now. He only wanted a companion now.

He had found the Seeker in the tower Megatron built. He and his friends attacked the Seeker, but the mech got away. Predaking pursued, and as he went, he found he longed for the company his forming family had offered. He had left the others behind to lick the Seeker blood of their claws.

"Get away from me," Starscream shouted, having fallen over and was panting at him in fear. Predaking backed him into a wall that had been of some building neither of them cared for. All Predaking cared for was the fact that he had the Seeker now. But instead of being thankful, the Seeker began to cry, tears coursing down his cheeks. "Please, don't hurt me...I meant no disrespect...I've learned my lesson..." He sobbed, cycling intakes roughly and he blinked red optics up at him, glazed and hazy. "Please..."

Predaking lifted his prize up in his jaws. His fangs were closed lightly around his neck, carrying him away. The Seeker swung from side to side. Predaking picked up his pace, trotting over the plates of Cybertron. His claws clicked almost merrily towards his cave. The Seeker struggled weakly. How did Seekers carry their young if not by their scruffs?

He set the Seeker down in his cave, nosing him into a nest of soft debris he had discovered while roaming the planet alone. He licked his prize lightly, smoothing his forked glossa over ruined wings, grazing it over exposed wires and circuitry that should not have been exposed. Starscream mewed and whimpered, staring at the mouth of the cave. But Predaking's heavy paw was on his back, pinning him there.

When he had finished, Starscream was shiny again and his wings were trembling lightly instead of laying limp on his back. "You will stay here...with me."

Starscream just blinked weakly and curled up in the furthest part of the nest, shaking lightly. Predaking curled around the Seeker, draping a wing over his body.

 _Rabbit my claws are down now so don't be afraid_

 _I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave_

 _Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite_

 _But the rest of my pack I have left them behind_

 _And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill_

 _But the thought of fresh meat it is making me ill_

 _So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me._

Predaking woke up to find that Starscream had disappeared. He looked to the mouth of the cave and Starscream was sitting there, hugging his knees and wiping at his tears with claws. He cried softly, his little snifflings carried to Predaking on a light breeze. He pushed himself to his paws and drug the Seeker back, making him flinch and try to escape, but only weakly. Only very weakly...

"It's cold. You're cold."

Starscream mewed weakly and sighed, letting him drag him back and tuck him back under his warm wing for the rest of the night. Starscream slept, but Predaking was busy staring. This Seeker feared him. But why? The Predacon had not intended harm...he was now looking for the Seeker to forgive him.

Starscream woke up in the morning, warm and safe, but he still trembled and looked up at the Predacon with fear in his optics. Predaking hoped that some day, he would erase that fear...some day...

The Predacon got up and led the Seeker out in the morning, padding around. The Seeker looked at him once, then tore off. Predaking pursued, and the Seeker ran faster. Predaking bared his denta as his optics narrowed and his even breathing became jerky and irregular. He pushed extra strength into his legs and he quickly gained ground on the Seeker.

He snapped his jaws around his leg, flipping him over him to stun him with a decent blow to the helm. It worked on prey, and Predaking would watch the Insecticon baby breathe softly, its optics glazed and twitching with its body. But when Predaking turned, Starscream was still, his neck at an odd angle.

Predaking trotted over, chuffing softly. He nosed the body, sniffing. Still warm. He licked his face, watching his dim optics for movement or life. A faint flicker. He snorted steam and lifted the Seeker delicately. He trotted back to the cave.

 _So rabbit please stop looking the other way_

 _It's cold out there so why not stay here_

 _Under my tail._

Predaking nosed the Seeker lightly, but he didn't move. He didn't breathe, didn't stir, didn't eat, didn't get up to escape. He left the Seeker alone for several moments, but he laid where he had set him: on his side, his helm tucked back into a proper angle, his wings limp and still, his claws curled into fists. He was ultimately in the fetal position...and cold.

Predaking felt tears prick in his optics and he screwed his face up as he sobbed. He thought...he thought that Shockwave had been wrong about him. He would prove to him and everyone that he was a gentle beast, a gentle giant bent on being gentle...but no. Shockwave was right. He was a killer. The proof was laid in his cave.

He padded inside, sniffing the body lightly. Death wafted off him, his mouth open and unmoving. Predaking laid beside him, shaking his head. No. He was not a killer. The Seeker just needed to be kept warm.

So the larger mech curled around his frozen Seeker and he slept with him, determined to stay asleep until Starscream woke up.


End file.
